1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hand tools, and more particularly to apparatus for manually trimming trees and shrubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deer hunters, especially bow hunters, frequently wait in tree stands for game to pass by. A problem with using most trees as hiding places is that leaves and branches often obscure at least a portion of the view of the surrounding area. The hunter must then search for a different tree or be content with an incomplete field of view. Another alternative is to break the leaves and branches from the tree, but that is a difficult and time consuming task. While it is possible to saw the branches, it is inconvenient and cumbersome to carry a conventional saw into the woods along with the regular hunting gear. Further, the branches blocking the view may well be beyond the safe reach of an ordinary hand saw. Thus, a need exists for a tool that quickly and conveniently removes tree branches from a hunter's line of sight.